Everything Changes
by sierralove
Summary: Season 5 AU after 5x02. It's been six years since Sam and Dean split ways. What if Dean became Michael's vessel? But why would he do something like that? Could a little girl be the sole reason, or has fate and destiny meddled in their lives again?
1. Surprise!

Note: This is AU after the second episode of Season 5. This takes place six years in the future so Dean is roughly 36 years old making Sam 32. After Sam left Dean so that they could go their own ways Dean met a series of events that he finally gave in to Zachariah (with much protest by Cass) and became the Vessel for Michael, but only with the condition that after all was done they let him go on his own, and never bother him again, and this went for demons as well. Within the year, Dean became Michael's vessel and lost complete contact with Sam. Sam, gone off to fight any demon, tried to find Dean after hearing that he had become Michael's vessel. Not even the angels knew of why Dean finally gave in, but you're about to find out. But dealing with angels…they aren't like the cross roads demons they have no binding contracts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, would love to! But I don't. So all characters in the series belong to CW, Eric Kripke, etc. But all my little Original Characters belong to me!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sam had been searching for five years now, five years. He was normally better at finding someone, but this wasn't just someone. It was his brother, and when his brother didn't want to be found well you just wouldn't find him. After asking around and following one hunter after another he had about given up hope thinking that maybe Dean had died during the battle. After all no one ever told him anything any more. Ironic wasn't it, how he had become the black sheep of the family and Dean the savior of every one. A grimace passed across Sam's face, he loved his brother but thinking about the turn of events over the last six years made him want to snap someone in half and sometimes the someone was his brother. The only reason he was looking for his brother was so that they could go back to what they used to do, scary haunts, omens, and ghosts with the occasional demon. He had controlled his want for demon blood for the past six years, never touching a single drop, he prided himself on his accomplishment.

The house that belonged to the address scrolled across the paper in his hand did not match what he thought Dean would be hiding out in, but then again that was the point wasn't it. It was a two story white house with blue shutters and a wrap around porch, something that a woman would pick out and unless Michael had turned Dean gay…this was just strange. Shaking his head he climbed the stairs up to the front door and knocked three times. No answer, he knocked again. This time he heard shuffling inside accompanied by some angry mutterings. "Coming!" It was definitely Deans rough voice, so maybe Sam was at the right house. As the door opened Sam smiled wide as he saw his brother but it was only for a few seconds before the door was slammed in his face.

"Dean? Dean! Oh come on, it's late! I have no where else to stay." The younger brother pleaded through the door. Dean standing just on the other side. "Dean. Please we need to talk." Same heard more shuffling and this time when the door opened Sam was greeted with a hearty splash of Holy Water to the face. "Not a demon. Contrary to popular belief." Sam wiped at his face, slightly irritated at this unhappy welcoming. With a grunt dean left the door way and moved down the hall towards the kitchen, leaving the door open for Sam. With a heavy sigh Sam entered the home, and followed Dean where a beer was offered to him.

"What are you doing here Sam? No better question, how did you find me Sam?" Dean, apparently disgruntled by his brother's appearance. Wasn't his brother suppose to not be able to find him, after all he had told Zachariah that he wanted no one from his past finding him ever again, but then again angels were skeevy asshats with their own agendas. Which just made Dean wonder what in God's name they were planning this time. Angrily Dean flicked the beer top into the kitchen sink awaiting his brother's reply. He couldn't even look at Sam, not with out seeing the man he left behind six years ago.

"I just came looking for you. I thought you'd be happy to see me in one piece, not filling up on demon blood. Apparently I was wrong." Sam rolled his eyes and took a swig of the beer. A sinking feeling that this reunion wouldn't last very long.

"Listen, Sammy, I'm happy for you. Really I am. But things are different now…."

"Yeah, I can see that. What's with the house set up? And how can you afford it?" Sam took another swig, finally taking in the kitchen, but somehow overlooking the kid drawings plastered all over the refrigerator.

"Like I said, things are different now. I own the mechanic shop in town, actually brings in a lot of money, but it helps being the only one for a couple miles around." Dean smirked and drank from his bottle. Following in his father's footsteps who would have thought it would've gone this far.

"Really but wh-" Sam cut himself off as he heard a creak in the floor boards behind him. He quickly drew his gun and found himself aiming at a tiny blond haired little girl. Her bouncy curls, and light green eyes giving her a very angelic look. Sam froze unsure what to do but by the position the little girl was in he could tell that his gone had no scare tactic affect on her. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. Sam just stared at her, his mouth slightly agape, slightly confused.

"Daddy says no playing with guns in the house unless he has given his perm…permission!" She stumbled over the bigger word but somehow still got her sentence out with a very stern tone. "And I don't think you have daddy's permission." For being so small she carried a very large presence. Still stunned by the situation Sam slowly lowered his gun and set it on the kitchen table, lowering himself into a chair as he tried to sort through everything. "Good boy." She praised him like he was her new dog.

"What can I do for you princess?" Dean asked as he scooped up his five year old daughter. Now that their faces were closer together it was very hard to miss the resemblance between Dean and this child. Dean ignored Sam in the corner and gave his full attention to his daughter.

"I'm hungry and thirsty…." the little girl glanced down as if she wasn't sure of her answer.

"Avery, what have I told you about lying? Even if it's a small lie." Dean reprimanded his daughter immediately, he always knew when she was lying. Frankly she wasn't very good at it. Avery buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I couldn't sleep and I head a strangers voice." her words were slightly muffled but anyone in the room could make out the gist of what she had said. "And! I was worried, Daddy." She shot him a sad look that might have melted the heart of a demon.

"Awe isn't that cute. It's nice to know you love me Avery, I mean I feel so neglected when you have Sara over for play dates and you just leave me all alone!" Dean dramatically acted wounded by how he was so neglected by his daughter. She gasped in surprise at her father's words.

"Daddy! Don't say that!"

"What it's the truth isn't it? You love Sara more than me, it's alright I understand. No really I'll be fine." He cracked his voice on purpose at the end as if he were about to start crying. Ava slapped her tiny hands on either side of his face.

"I do not! I love daddy only!" Her bell like voice raised in pitch. Dean chuckled and smirked as he started tickling his daughter, her shrieks ripping Sam out of his daze. Sam, always Mr. No Fun, interrupted the tickle attack.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Sam stood in anger that he was so out of the loop. Another small gasp came from Avery and she whispered that Sam had said a bad word. Dean set Avery down. He had forgotten Sam was in the kitchen.

"Avery go to your room, it's bed time."

"No, daddy…."

"Avery! Don't argue with me, no go." He pointed towards the hall, and in a huff Avery stomped off. "And bush your teeth!" He yelled after her.

"Seriously Dean, what the hell!?"

"Oh don't look at me like that. I tried to warn you but she seems to have gained her mothers bad timing skills. But since the cats out of the bag that little fiery five year old was Avery Samantha Winchester, my daughter. Congrats you're an uncle…now drink your beer." Dean grabbed his bottle off the counter and took a very long swig. He could see this was going to be a very long night…very long.


	2. You Learn Something New Everyday!

A/N: Sorry for the wait on the update. School and work have been hell! But here is the second chapter, a saw that a lot of you guys put me on your story alert list. Sweet! But be kind, review :] If you ever have an idea SUGGEST it. I take everything into consideration and who knows if it's good I may put it into the story! On with Chapter Two!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**BEFORE:**

"I just came looking for you. I thought you'd be happy to see me in one piece, not filling up on demon blood. Apparently I was wrong." Sam rolled his eyes and took a swig of the beer. A sinking feeling that this reunion wouldn't last very long.

"Listen, Sammy, I'm happy for you. Really I am. But things are different now…."

"Daddy says no playing with guns in the house unless he has given his perm…permission!" She stumbled over the bigger word but somehow still got her sentence out with a very stern tone. "And I don't think you have daddy's permission." For being so small she carried a very large presence. Still stunned by the situation Sam slowly lowered his gun and set it on the kitchen table, lowering himself into a chair as he tried to sort through everything.

"Seriously Dean, what the hell!?"

"Oh don't look at me like that. I tried to warn you but she seems to have gained her mothers bad timing skills. But since the cats out of the bag that little fiery five year old was Avery Samantha Winchester, my daughter. Congrats you're an uncle…now drink your beer." Dean grabbed his bottle off the counter and took a very long swig. He could see this was going to be a very long night…very long.

**NOW:**

**Sam just sat there completely dumbfounded. Never in a million years did he ever believe that something like this could happen. His brother, Dean Winchester, had a six year old little girl.**

"**I think you need to start explaining, Dean." Sam was irritated beyond belief. Actually he was more angry that no one ever told him of his niece or that his brother wasn't hunting anymore.**

"**I have to explain!? No, I don't think so. You left my life and when you left you lost all rights of knowing everything about me." Dean couldn't believe Sam, just barging in here and demanding information. "I mean, really Sam? Where were you when I became Michael's vessel? Where were you when I was ripped to shreds by Lucifer? I thought hell hounds and hell were bad but they're a freakin' picnic compared to the real deal." Dean's grip on his beer bottle tightened. His knuckles starting to turn white around the edges.**

"**Dean, I'm sorry. I really am but back then me being around was killing you." Sam tried to plead with his older brother. He was acting irrationally. It didn't help that Sam had just shown up on his doorstep. He should've brought a six pack, that may have helped.**

"**Yeah about that…have any demon blood milkshakes lately? A little demon blood margarita?" He hadn't used this much sarcasm in a long time but Sam brought out the worst in him. A part of him wanted Sam to be his little brother again but he knew things couldn't go back to the way they used to be. Too many years had passed, too many things had changed. He watched Sam tense up, both in the same offensive position. Each brother ready to throw the first punch.**

"**For your information I've been clean since the airplane. No thanks to you." Sam bit out through clenched teeth. Dean would never understand. Dean had died and left him with no other choice. He had truly believed Ruby was a good demon, kind of an oxymoron. "Look I didn't come here to pick a fight. I came to see you, and ask if you'd join me on a hunt. There are omen's everywhere surrounding this town. Something big is here, Dean."**

"**I know I've been watching the signs. Just because I don't hunt anymore doesn't mean I'm blind to demonic activity." Dean rolled his eyes and chugged the last of his beer. "And it hurts that you didn't come all this way just for me."**

"**I did! The omen's were just sort of an added bonus." Sam gave a half smile and shot Dean a 'come on' look. **

"**No!" Dean protested slightly louder than he had planned on. "No Sam, I made a deal with Zachariah. No more demons or angels. They can't find me. I'm not even on their maps anymore. I'm not putting that in jeopardy by chasing after some Demon with you just so you can feel like it's the good ol' days again." Dean made a quick glance to the door way where Avery had been moments ago.**

"**You mean put Avery in jeopardy, don't you?" Sam had seen the look he hadn't expected this. Seeing Avery and Dean together was like a swift punch in the gut by the Incredible Hulk.**

"**Maybe." Dean looked down at his feet. He didn't want to admit it but he'd become the father that would do anything to protect his little girl. You always hear of parents throwing themselves in the way of danger just to save their children but he would literally go back to Hell to keep Avery alive. He'd make a deal with the big man himself just to keep her out of harms way. Ava had him wrapped around her tiny little finger.**

"**Dean, she's my niece." Sam hesitated and wrinkled his brow in worry. "She is my niece, right? I think I deserve to know a little about her." Sam set his bottle down on the table giving Dean his full attention. He could tell Dean was contemplating on either telling him more about Avery or deciding if he should kick Sam out and tell him to hit the highway.**

"**Her name was Riley. Funny thing she was an angel, obviously a fallen angel and I didn't know that she was an angel at all until after we had gotten it on. She was against me becoming Michael's vessel and at the time I didn't want to be his little meat bag either. Riley, Castiel and Anna kept me hidden from Zachariah and the other angels. This was all about a month after we split ways and two months after that Riley became distant, and weird. She'd be gone for days. Anna kept glaring at me like I was the bad guy and Castiel was a douchey as ever and wouldn't tell me anything." Dean stopped to grab another beer out of the fridge.**

"**But you can't keep pregnancy a secret for long…" Sam continued, musing slightly to himself.**

"**Exactly. I confronted Riley about it and she sang like a canary. I was shocked, and according to who you ask I passed out." Dean shot Sam a glare as his little brother chuckled. Obviously laughing at the mental image of his brother passing out from shock. "Shut up, It's not funny!"**

"**Sorry, continue."**

"**After I fully grasped the concept that I was going to be a father I contacted Zachariah and told him I would be Michael's vessel but only if I would live to take care of my baby, and only if demons and angel's completely butted out of my life. I was conscious through the whole Michael Ordeal. Sure he's a nice guy but I felt used. Very used…." Dean trailed off as he started taking a mental trip down memory lane.**

"**And you defeated Lucifer…" Sam once again prodded his brother in to finishing.**

"**Michael defeated Lucifer on the day Avery was born. It was the worst possible feeling ever Michael and Lucifer had been battling for days, I wasn't even fully there and I was exhausted from the fight. All I remember is a bright light and the feeling of my skin being ripped from my bones. Before I knew it I was in the house where Anna was with Riley. Whole, all in one piece. But I was too late Riley died during the birth and Avery had already entered the world. And that is the story of Avery. Best sex I ever had by the way." Dean gave his brother a wink and a smirk. He wasn't lying either…best sex ever.**

"**You did all that for a girl?" Sam could barely believe it. This was Dean Winchester the womanizer.**

"**Well technically two girls. I know it's crazy but man you hear those words and your brain just goes haywire and your whole body shuts down. I felt ever emotion when Riley told me she was pregnant. And who knew angels could get pregnant!" Dean mused, it still baffled him that angel's could get pregnant, but then again she had been a fallen angel.**

"**Yeah, well you learn something new every day." That was for sure. Sam had definitely learned a truck load of new things in one day. He couldn't contain the yawn that left his mouth.**

"**Well I guess that was a bedtime story huh? Come on I'll show you to the guest room, sleepy head." Sam couldn't argue he was damn tired. So tired that sleepy head and bed time story didn't even register as sappy until his head hit the pillow and by that time he was already over come by sleep.**


	3. They're Here

Note: I'm really sorry for the wait! But work attacked my life, but don't worry I'll update with ch. 4 tomorrow as well! So you kind of get a nice little twofer! Heck yes. Right, Read and REVIEW. I would love to hear your lovely comments. Right on with the story!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

BEFORE:

"Look I didn't come here to pick a fight. I came to see you, and ask if you'd join me on a hunt. There are omen's everywhere surrounding this town. Something big is here, Dean."

"I know I've been watching the signs. Just because I don't hunt anymore doesn't mean I'm blind to demonic activity." Dean rolled his eyes and chugged the last of his beer. "And it hurts that you didn't come all this way just for me."

"Her name was Riley. Funny thing she was an angel, obviously a fallen angel and I didn't know that she was an angel at all until after we had gotten it on. She was against me becoming Michael's vessel and at the time I didn't want to be his little meat bag either. Riley, Castiel and Anna kept me hidden from Zachariah and the other angels. This was all about a month after we split ways and two months after that Riley became distant, and weird. She'd be gone for days. Anna kept glaring at me like I was the bad guy and Castiel was a douchey as ever and wouldn't tell me anything." Dean stopped to grab another beer out of the fridge.

"But you can't keep pregnancy a secret for long…" Sam continued, musing slightly to himself.

"After I fully grasped the concept that I was going to be a father I contacted Zachariah and told him I would be Michael's vessel but only if I would live to take care of my baby, and only if demons and angel's completely butted out of my life. I was conscious through the whole Michael Ordeal. Sure he's a nice guy but I felt used. Very used…." Dean trailed off as he started taking a mental trip down memory lane.

"And you defeated Lucifer…" Sam once again prodded his brother in to finishing.

"Michael defeated Lucifer on the day Avery was born. It was the worst possible feeling ever Michael and Lucifer had been battling for days, I wasn't even fully there and I was exhausted from the fight. All I remember is a bright light and the feeling of my skin being ripped from my bones. Before I knew it I was in the house where Anna was with Riley. Whole, all in one piece. But I was too late Riley died during the birth and Avery had already entered the world. And that is the story of Avery. Best sex I ever had by the way."

NOW:

Sam awoke with a start, a nightmare. What was new? His surroundings were that's what. So it hadn't been a dream, he really had found Dean. Which meant Avery was real as well. He didn't know what to make of Avery the child of a fallen angel and his brother. Hell, he just didn't know what to make of Dean even having a child but he had never seen Dean so happy. In a sleepy daze Sam made his way to the nearest bathroom only to be greeted by Avery. Who then proceeded to scream blooding murder and wake the whole neighborhood. It only took a few seconds for Dean to be there.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Dean ran quickly to Avery and inspected her for any damage. "Sam what did you do?" Dean glared at him ready for any excuse to kick him out of the house.

"Me!? What? I didn't do anything. I opened the door, saw her and she screamed! I didn't do anything." Sam threw up his hand in exasperation.

"Avery, why did you scream?" Dean asked now hat he was calmer. Avery shook he head and buried herself in her father's chest. Dean pulled her out and looked her straight in the eye. "Avery, why did you scream?"

"He's naked!" Ava whispered harshly, loud enough so that Dean could hear and if Sam concentrated enough he could hear it too. Dean chuckled, Avery never left Dean with a dull moment.

"He's not naked he has pants on." Dean assured her.

"But he's not wearing a shirt!" She insisted.

"Alright I'll talk to him you run on down and get ready for school." Dean stood and watched Avery leave the bathroom in haste.

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Really. Now go put a shirt on you scare the children." Dean smirked and left Sam in the bathroom.

Dean couldn't help but smile the look on his brother's face was priceless. Chuckling he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for Avery before she had to leave for school.

"You don't have any homework you didn't do right?" Dean asked as he popped toast into the toaster.

"I'm not going to school today." Avery spoke in a monotonous voice. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, unmoving. Her eyes were staring at the wall and very distant like she was off in another world. Dean knew that voice, he hadn't heard it in a year but it was something you never forgot.

"Avery? Why don't you want to go to school today?" Dean was on edge. She only had visions when it was concerned with death or major catastrophic events. Nothing good ever came of her visions.

"They're there…"

"Who baby? Who's they?" Dean knelt on the floor next to her and turned her face toward him. It killed him to see that absent look on her face, that distant far off look in her eyes. It was like she had become a shell of her former self.

"The angels." After she finished her sentence her face snapped back to normal. "Hi daddy! What's for breakfast?" A smile graced her face. She wouldn't even remember what just happened. It somewhat made Dean feel better that she somehow blocked out the visions and didn't know she had them.

"Toast, baby. Toast." Dean swallowed hard trying to keep the lump in his throat down. Dean stood and turned to see Sam standing in the doorway. He clenched his teeth and went back to the toaster. "Avery, you're not going to school today." He announced, killing the silence.

"Why daddy?" Avery asked as dean set her plate of toast in front of her.

"We're going to hang out with Uncle Sammy today."

"Can grandpa come too!?" Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"Sure, that's a great idea. It'll be a couple of hours before he gets here though." Dean ruffled her hair and forced a smile on his face.

"Dean, can I talk to you please…now…alone. Outside!" Sam's tone was all that Dean needed to hear to know what the conversation was going to be about. His eyes turned cold as he followed his brother out to the front porch. As soon as the front door closed Sam started in on him. "What the hell was that? 'The angels are coming!' How does she know that?"

"She hasn't had a vision in a year I thought it was over with." Dean grabbed hold of the porch railing to keep everything from completely spinning out of control.

"Visions!? That's a pretty important fact you left out last night!" Sam couldn't believe his brother.

"She hasn't had a vision in a year! I didn't think about it, alright!? Lay off Sam!" Dean warned. He didn't need this right now. If angels were in town he was going to make sure he got Avery out and fast.

"No, I'm not going to drop it! Why does she have visions?"

"I don't know! I think it has something to do with Riley being an angel, or fallen angel or whatever. All I know is what Castiel and Anna told me." Dean straightened and hesitantly let go of the railing.

"What did they say, Dean?"

"That Avery was special. A rare breed. And there was a reason the other angels let Riley keep her. And that if I hadn't made the deal with Zachariah they would've taken Avery at birth. But they're here and we aren't going to be for much longer." Dean stood firmly, ready to take action.

"What's the plan?"

"We run and cover our tracks."


End file.
